dofusretrofandomcom-20200214-history
Characteristic
's characteristics and professions screen. Parenthetical values are bonuses.]] s, often referred to as statistics or stats, are what defines your character's potential. These are normally boosted by level, equipment or characteristic scrolls. Some characteristics can be altered by resetting them. =Basic Characteristics= The six basic characteristics are Vitality, Wisdom, Strength, Intelligence, Chance and Agility. These can be increased permanently by distributing the characteristic points you gain at each new level (see soft caps), by using characteristic scrolls, and by eating certain special food. They can also be increased (and decreased) temporarily with equipment and, during battle, buffs. Strength, Intelligence, Chance and Agility also have an elemental nature to them. For each point that these characteristics are increased, the character can do 1% more damage in the corresponding element. Vitality (Vit) * Increases life by 1 per point. :For the Iop spell with the same name, see Vitality (spell). Vitality is mostly appreciated because of its use in making fights last longer. Equipment boosts in vitality are different from boosts in Life. With Vitality, your maximum health will increase and remain at 100%. However, a boost in Life increases maximum health, but does not conserve the total amount. Wisdom (Wis) * Increases Experience gains by 1% per point. * Increases AP loss resistance by 1 per 10 points. * Increases MP loss resistance by 1 per 10 points. * Increases your chance to steal AP and MP, compared to the opponent's Wisdom (see AP and MP loss). Strength (Str) * Linked to neutral and earth elements. * Increases carrying capacity by 5 pods per point. Intelligence (Int) * Linked to fire element. * Increases healing efficiency by 1% per point. Chance (Cha) * Linked to water element. * Increases prospecting by 1 per 10 points. Agility (Agi) * Linked to air element. * Affects dodge rolls. * Affects Critical hit. = Other characteristics = The other characteristics are listed below. These are not considered basic only because the points that a player gains at each level cannot be used to increase these characteristics. Energy Energy can be thought of as your character's life force. You lose energy when you are defeated by a monster or by another player in a non-challenge fight. If your energy reaches zero, you become a ghost. The base value for everyone is 10,000. When defeated by a monster, you lose 10 energy per character level. When defeated by another player, you lose 10 energy per alignment level and 100 per alignment rank. (Neutral characters who are defeated by an aggressive player, will lose 100 energy.) When defeated in a fight against a Perceptor, you lose 3000 additional energy. The quickest way to restore energy is by eating certain food items. Another way is by either logging off or switching to merchant mode while your character is in a tavern/inn or in a house. Characters regain 1 energy point per minute of disconnection anywhere, and 2 energy points per minute if they disconnected in taverns, class temples, or houses. Your character will recover energy even if you log back in and play an alternate character. When you log back in as the resting character, a notice in the chat window will tell you how much energy was gained. Health points (HP/Life) Health points keep your character alive in combat. If you reach 0 life (HP), your character is removed from the battle. If everyone on your side is defeated, your character may die; see death for details. If not, you will be restored to 1 HP when the battle ends (unless you received a level as a result of the battle). Each player character starts with 55 HP and gets 5 extra HP per level. Total HP is affected by Vitality. When not in combat you recover 1 HP per second normally (this rate increases when using the Emotes /sit and /rest). It may also be restored by using certain items and certain spells. Leveling up (either your character or profession) will restore your life to maximum. Action points (AP) Action Points are used to perform actions during combat. Each spell or attack requires a certain number of AP to attempt. If you don't have the AP, you can't attempt the action. The base value for every class is 6 AP. Equipping certain items can raise or lower this base value prior to combat. A player will seek to raise their base value in order to perform more actions during their turn, and will accept a decrease in their base value because they are getting a desired gain in another stat or stats. At the start of each turn the base value the character had when combat began is restored, then AP is added or subtracted due to the effects of any spells that have been cast on the character. Reaching level 100 permanently increases the base value to 7. You can only have a maximum of 12 AP (so +5 AP from equipment if above level 100 and +6 if below it). Although you could equip extra equipment with more AP the AP bonus wouldn't be included. Movement points (MP) Movement Points are used to move your character during combat. Moving your character one space on the grid requires one MP. The base value for every class is 3 MP. Equipping certain items can raise or lower this base value prior to combat. At the start of each turn the base value the character had when combat began is restored, then MP is added or subtracted due to the effects of any spells that have been cast on the character. Reaching level 100 has no effect on the base value of MP. You can only have a maximum of 6 MP (+3 from equipment). Although you could equip extra equipment with more MP the MP bonus wouldn't be included. Initiative (Init) Initiative determines who moves first in combat. The combatant with highest initiative goes first, then the highest initiative on the other team, then second highest on the first team, second highest on second team, etc. The base value is equal to your characteristic points in the elemental stats (Strength, Intelligence, Agility, Chance) and initiative/elemental stat bonuses from equipment. How to calculate initiative Initiative = (Strength + Intelligence + Agility + Chance + Initiative Bonus) * (HP remaining/Total HP) Prospecting (PP) Prospecting affects the character's chance of getting drops from monsters. For details, see the drops page. The base value is 100. Every 10 Chance points yields 1 prospecting point. Prospecting equipment is another way to boost your PP. Pods (Carrying Capacity) Note : In French, "poids" means weight. This statistic determines the number of items you can carry. The base value is 1000. Each profession level of the character gives +5 pods, and each level 100 profession gives an additional +1000 pods. Strength also affects carrying capacity, at the rate of 5 pods per strength point. A character with items weighing more than carrying capacity is typically called "overloaded". While overloaded, the character cannot move or perform normal actions. It is impossible to take items from a vault or chest that would make you overloaded. While gathering, any resources that would make the character overweight are lost, and no experience is gained from gathering, resulting in 0 items. You cannot become overweight by withdrawing items from the bank, or by making an exchange with another player. Exchanging is not permitted by the game if the items you receive will make you overweight, however you may give enough items in return so that you would not be overloaded. If you are overloaded already, the other player in the exchange cannot offer items in the exchange bar at all. When overloaded, f2p players cannot initiate an exchange, but p2p players can. All overloaded players can accept an exchange. All other ways of gaining inventory items have the possibility of making you overloaded, such as defeating a monster or purchasing a subscription pet that includes resources (such as Croum). Dodge Dodge determines your character's ability to escape a "tackle" or "dodge-lock". A higher amount of dodge means that your character is more likely to succeed in moving away from an enemy when directly next to each other. Dodge can be obtained from various equipment, or through Agility. 10 Agility gives one point of Dodge. Lock Opposite of Dodge. If your character's lock is higher than the dodge of another, your character has the ability to disable the opponent from escaping. Useful for "tanks" as it will allow the tank to dodge-lock an opponent while his/her allies attack the dodge-locked victim. Lock can be obtained from various equipment, or through Agility. 10 Agility gives one point of Lock. Critical resistance Reduces damage in the same way that linear resistance does, but only when the target is hit by a critical hit. Range Increases the area of attack for spells but not weapons, and some spells cannot be increased or decreased in range except for some class set part pieces. You can only have a maximum of +6 range. Although you could equip extra equipment with more range the range bonus wouldn't be included. Summons Any character has the possibility to summon one creature. Any summonable creature added through will increase this number by one. Spells too may increase this amount. The creatures over the limit won't be killed but there can't be summoned other creatures until the limit is again above the number of creatures summoned on the map. = Quasi-characteristics = These are attributes that could be considered characteristics, but are usually treated separately. * Character level and experience * Professions and profession levels * Alignment and alignment levels * Spells, spell levels and spell points de:Eigenschaften es:Características Category:Game information Category:Strength equipment